


été on you

by katsincere



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsincere/pseuds/katsincere
Summary: summer on you





	été on you

"Alright, pose for the camera, Adrien."

*click*

"That's great! Now another."

*click*

"One more."

*click*

"Okay! I feel like this is the last one! Pose... Perfect."

*click*

"Perfect! Adrien go change to your last set of clothes. We're trying the whole thing again."

"Adrien, hold still. I'm trying to even out your makeup." 

"Adrien, do hurry up."

"Adrien, say hello to the fans that won that one contest in the teen magazine."

"Adrien, smile."

"Adrien, you have to go back to the photoshoot."

"Adrien!! Please sign this poster for me!"

"Adrien, marry me!"

"Adrien, focus on the photoshoot."

*click*

**Author's Note:**

> haven't worked out the entire story yet, so im just throwing this way out there.. i have a slight idea but it hasn't branched out on me at the moment. <3 love the start of it tho (and no, i haven't put tags because of that reason; idk what im thinking yet)


End file.
